Sketches of the Mind
by Virety-Enten
Summary: "Detention starts now Miss Granger." A/N:More?
1. Dreaming

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Sketches of the mind.

She needed him. Needed him like she needed air to breathe. She was lost now to a daydream that had been her norm as of late and she tried to struggle free from it's grasp to pay attention. But his mouth, even when trying to focus on the words coming out, it was his mouth that sent her to no man's land and all rational thought released into the atmosphere. His hands flew up in exasperation of a student who was frustrating him to the point of wand waving, those hands…

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger are you listening? 10 points from Gryffindor for inattention. Miss Granger, are you prepared with an answer to the question?"

He sneered and Malfoy sniggered behind his cauldron, but not in the line of sight to the Professor.

Hermione scowled blackly and glanced down at her notes. She had created a charm in her second year to record all notes and information that flowed from her mind, to her quill then to the parchment.

Desperately trying to squelch the look of horror that flew across her face she shut her notebook and put her head down on her crossed arms.

"Miss…? Huh, is that a no then, Miss Granger. Detention for sleeping in class. The answer to the aforementioned question is **Yes. **To begin, the history of the…"

Hermione snapped her head up at the word 'detention' and was locked onto Professor Snape's raven black eyes. "Yes." The rest didn't matter. He was not telling the class yes with that first affirmative, no, he was seeing Her mind and he saw what her quill had taken down in writing. Some pictures were hastily scratched out in ink, not to detailed, but an identifiable position indeed.

Severus Snape saw those and more, and gave her an answer to an unasked question, then detention for hopefully the enacting of those sketches and scenarios that littered almost 4 feet of her tiniest script that she used on exams so other could not read her answers.

When class ended she stood to gather her things, very slowly, very meticulously. A presence filled the space behind her and she whipped around instinctually, her part in the war keeping her guard up and muscles tense with remembering the battles. Her wand was snatched out of her hand on her half spin and it dangled languidly in his slender fingers.

His face was a plethora of emotions, all in small tics but all present. A scowl, a raised eyebrow, a gentle twitching of his fingers to bounce her wand, almost hypnotically, it was all belaying his feelings to her and she breathed them in, intoxicated by his proximity and his smell.

Merlin that smell, of everything magical and physical and Him. Smells of an apothecary, of a classroom, of a man, of power. She swayed lightly on her feet and almost lost balance were it not for his hand on her upper arm.

"Detention starts now Miss Granger."

And oh what a detention it was.

End?

Would you like more? how about a Severus pov? or a just continue the plot. Or does it work fine as it is?


	2. Waking

Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING!

A/N:

More to the rescue!

Nougat: First off, tiz an AU fan fic so creative licence permits insanity. Second, I believe I will make this a series of dream sets. Or not. We'll see how they play it out. And finally, I appreciate and thank you for the constructive criticism, *hug* for you!

And thank you to everyone who reveiwed. I told myself I would not beg for them but I find I want to write more if more people want to read it.

On with the show!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The feeling of falling jerked Hermione awake as she took in her surroundings. Once again it was terribly late at night and she had fallen asleep in the library, sitting on the ground, a thick tome on her lap a heavy comfort to her, which doubled as a hard blanket of sorts. Her knees must be cramped as well as her butt from sitting on the ground so long, supporting the book in her lap. Another amazing dream, another waking alone with a book.

Pulling out her wand she flicked it in a movement that brought glaring red numbers into view that disappeared quickly. 2:47am. What a fabulous time to be in the library. Madam Pince had long since retired and the doors were locked to anyone without special permission or a faculty member.

With a groan she moved the book off her lap and grabbed a shelf to assist her in regaining vertical height. Her hand, however, did not grab wood that was smooth from years of books sliding on and off, but fabric, thick fabric that yielded very little to the amount of squeezing her fingers produced. Then another of her senses flared, the smell of an apothecary, and something else, something, familiar. Her heart started to pound out of her chest as her auditory senses picked up what sounded like a light growl, or a loud purr, but upon tilting her head over and up her eyes revealed that a purr was definitely not what she heard and more than likely she was going to be treated to the roar that came after the growl. With a defeated sigh she pulled again and hoisted herself to her feet to face the dark, sometimes frightening man before her.

"Miss, Granger. What are you doing in the library, in this section after hours no less? Well, do you have anything to say before I take house points and give you detention? Answer me!"

The silence was deafening as the echo bounced back and down to part of the library unknown. Steeling her nerves against the worst she half turned and bend to pick up the book she was reading. There was a long hiss noise and she turned back to her professor who was standing stock still and straight as a rail. She held out the book to him so that he may read the title. 'Magical Marks and Tattoos.' It was a book about magical tattoos and physical marks that were malicious and benign and more importantly, how to remove them.

"I was collecting more information for my research sir. I am almost finished but I'm having problems with application principles. My arithmancy is perfect, the ingredients needed for possible potions is compiled, even wand movements, however, no matter what I try…"

Trailing off was the very wrong thing to do as Snape shook his head slightly and cleared his throat in a way on Snape could manage without looking foolish indeed.

"You were saying Miss Granger?"

"I, well sir the thing is, oh! They burst! Oh professor, I've figured it out and yet once applied the arm explodes! It's maddening! I don't understand."

She was now pacing, throwing her hands about in wild abandon when her words grew too frustrating to continue her venting point. Hermione repeated numbers, ingredients, trial and error, in her head, without a counting charm or parchment. Her hair was flying about, whooshing with every sharp turn she made. Her face was animated to the point where her face muscles must be in pain from strenuous usage. She finally calmed enough to remember who was standing watching her and she deflated visibly. Shoulders hair, hands, face, all sank and would have puddled at her feet were she not constructed of sturdier stuff.

"Miss Granger. Am I to presume that you fell asleep here, in another attempt to cure the world of evil, yet again? I cannot say I am surprised, but you know the rules. However, as this research does have a direct correlation to myself I find it imperative to assist you. Lets see, I'm only guessing you are using severed arms of former death eaters, correct? Yes, well that's your problem right there. A dead arm cannot tell you what it's feeling and diagnostic spells only go so far. There is no blood flow so the magic pools around the site and without a way to filter out the cause of the mark, naturally, it ruptures. Have you tried a living subject? No, well I do believe it's time to rectify that situation. Detention with me every night at precisely 9:23pm in my study. Bring your work and I will see if I can find something you have missed. Now, get your things, you need an escort back to your room. There is a nasty poltergeist in the castle tonight and peeves is attempting to remove it. Come."

The walk back to her Head Girls room was long but it gave her ample time to study him without fear of others seeing her. Her project was more a hobby than extra credit, she felt those marked by the former Tom Riddle should be helped to remove such a blight to their flesh and inadvertently, their souls. To remove the physical reminder of their stupidity that many had thanks in part to youthful ignorance and monkey see/monkey do syndrome was her way of helping with the recovery of the wizarding world after VWII.

With a jolt she stopped walking centimeters from running into Professor Snape.

"Tomorrow night, 9:23pm, come to my office with your project, and be prompt. Pleasant dreams Herm…Miss Granger."

With that he whirled around and billowed down 6 flights of stairs. Hermione stood there and watched him until he disappeared from sight, and even then she stood there. Ah well time for bed.

So whatcha think? More? Less? Tell me.


End file.
